Fire in Her Soul
by Kirishtu
Summary: Fire lives in all things. Sekha knows that better than anyone. Given a choice, will she let the fire consume her?


Originally posted on aff 2011-04-18

**Fire in Her Soul**

The first time she danced, she was a child upon the hot sands of the desert, dancing with her mother and the other females in celebration of the Fire element. From that moment, Sekha was captivated by Fire, seduced by the heat and primal power it represented, and seduced by the lure of the dancing yellow-orange and blue light.

The second time she danced, it had been her initiation into the ranks of shaman, and she danced naked on the dunes under the light of the full moon, embracing each element as it came to her and filled her with their power. Fire had watched her dance for the longest time, then took her fully with its heat and primal fury and gave her a blessing Fire rarely gave to any mortal – all she had to do was ask and Fire would obey. Not without question, of course, as all the Elements needed a strict balance, but if Sekha requested aid, Fire would immediately answer.

The third – and last – time Sekha danced was the very night she recovered from the scorpid's poison – the night she'd called Fire to her axe and used the blade to cut off her own arm. That night, her dance had been full of rage and pain, and it was said a bright light burned in the desert, as if a star had fallen to the earth. After that dance, Sekha left her homeland, and began to travel. She didn't have a reason beyond the desire to get away from her people who looked at her with a mix of respect and fear. She decided now was as good a time as any to explore Azeroth, perhaps even Outland, and her axes had become her constant companions. And Fire, of course, was always there.

Sekha stamped snow off of her deer-hide boots all while muttering vicious curses about the weather. Winterspring was like a constant cold hell – when it wasn't snowing, it was threatening to snow. She moved to the ashes of her campire, dropped her gear in the back of the cave and asked Fire to rekindle the campfire so she could get warm. A second later, a spark jumped on the sticks and kindling, then another and another until the kindling caught and a fire began roaring. Sekha removed her wet outer clothing and laid it out by the fire so the garments would dry.

She glanced up as the mouth of the cave was filled by a massive shadow. A few days ago, this massive shadow had stumbled across_her_cave and had invited himself inside. After an argument, which Sekha won, she and Hellwolf settled into a somewhat dysfunctional working relationship. The bull Tauren warrior shook his massive head, dislodging snow as if it were mud and not frozen water.

"Uh-uh," Sekha said, pointing to Hellwolf's dripping armour, "off. Over d'ere. Den you can come to de fire."

"Seriously?" Hellwolf asked, staring at the troll female.

"Seriously." She replied. "Ya get water anywhere over here, I be kicken' ya furry hide out inta de snow. Naked."

Hellwolf's eyes sparked, but he wisely held his tongue, as Sekha's fingers had begin fondling the blade of her axes.

She listened to the clatter-clang of heavy plate armour being removed and set aside. The one-armed troll moved a little closer to the fire, peering into the flames as if they would give her some kind of answer. Hellwolf slowly stepped closer to the fire, clad only in tight leather pants. He settled on the other side of the fire, and Sekha glanced up only to toss him a rag to dry off his muzzle.

The day was starting out typical enough. Both had woken at the crack of dawn, snarled at each other until the first cup of coffee entered their systems, and then wandered out of the cave on their own missions. Now Sekha was setting about making something to eat, while Hellwolf was busy soaking the water out of his fur. The Tauren kept sneaking glances at the troll female when he didn't think she was looking. Her face was impassive, strong-boned with a firm jaw. Her eyes caught his – and in that moment Hellwolf's heart almost stopped beating.

Her eyes held living flames in their depths, sensuous and unyielding, determined and dangerous. Sekha's lips pulled back to bare her teeth at Hellwolf. "See somethin' ya like, cow?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

Hellwolf held up his hands as if to ward off her ire. "What's wrong with looking at someone in the same vicinity as you, huh?"

"Ya look 'cause ya want somethin'." Sekha replied, tossing a few precious herbs onto the rabbit roasting over the fire. "So spit it out."

"Your word that you won't fry me."

Sekha's brow rose. "My word."

Hellwolf took a breath. "You."

A spark leapt from the fire and nearly singed the Tauren's tail. Hellwolf yelped. "You swore!" he yelled.

Sekha's smile was violent. "_I_swore. Not de element."

Muttering vicious things about shamans, Hellwolf gingerly settled back beside the fire, staring at the embers and imagining eyes staring back at him. The orange-haired troll female sat back and smiled, quite amused. Fire whispered hauntingly in her ear as she watched the Tauren across from her. It didn't like the warrior, because Fire knew what burned within Hellwolf, knew the heat of his desire was unconquerable – and irresistible. Sekha wasn't powerless – but she was at a disadvantage. She rolled her right shoulder, feeling the phantom limb but not seeing it. She knew she couldn't physically fight the Tauren – there were few non-Tauren that could and not all survived the fight. She had Fire on her side, of course, but she didn't actually _want_to kill Hellwolf.

"You know," Hellwolf said, "you could just tell me to leave."

Sekha's brow rose again. "Ya want ta leave?"

"Hell, no. First, it's cold and wet outside. Everlook is four miles away, and my skin will freeze to my armour before I get half a mile away."

Sekha snickered. Fire warned her – and Sekha told Fire to leave her alone. The flames in the fire pit skittered and spat, then began to burn low, leaving the cave in a semi-darkness. Sekha watched Hellwolf's eyes widen. From where she was sitting, she could feel the heat rising from Hellwolf's skin.

"Intoxicating, no?" Sekha whispered.

Hellwolf's eyes focused on her. "What are you doing?"

"Ya said ya wanted me."

Hellwolf's eyes took on a strange gleam. He started to move, then Sekha raised her remaining hand. The earth surged up and captured the Tauren's wrists, pulling him back down to the ground. Calmly, Sekha began to clean up what would've been their dinner, meticulously moving her body in just the right way. Hellwolf made a choked noise. Sekha looke dup and smiled at the bulge in Hellwolf's leather pants.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Sekha purred as she finished cleaning up and sauntered over to the trapped warrior. She settled on his thigh, then leaned forward until her breasts were pressed against that thick bulge. Hellwolf hissed as Sekha's teeth and hand settled on the waistband of his pants. He groaned a little louder as the button came free, and using her teeth, Sekha drew the zipper down and over that bulge. Her hand slipped within the confines of that leather and wrapped around the Tauren's thick cock.

She pulled the organ out into the cooling air and felt the leg beneath her twitch. Silently, the shaman spoke to the fires already burning in Hellwolf's blood, asking them to burn just a little hotter. The cock in her hand jumped and Hellwolf let out a low moan. His shoulders twitched and his muscles bulged as he tried to release the earthy shackles on his wrists.

"Ah," Sekha purred. Her hand slowly moved up the massive shaft, then down, her tongue touching tentatively to the swollen head. "If'n ya want me ta keep goin', ya'll stop struggling."

"…I want to touch you." Hellwolf groaned.

"Nope. Ya haven't earned that yet."

"'Earned it'? You've got to be kidding."

Sekha slashed Hellwolf a glare. "Does it _look_like I'm kiddin', Hellwolf?"

The Tauren slowly shook his head. Sekha nodded. "That's what I thought."

The troll female continued to stroke Hellwolf's cock with her fingertips, running feather-light up and down the vein. She just studied him, her tongue darting out to touch her lips. Fire swelled within her, heat pooling in her abdomen and swelling higher. Liquid heat began to burn between her legs and she knew, in that moment, she was truly helpless.

Her concentration broke. Hellwolf's hands surged up toward her and grabbed her waist, rolling them over. He pinned Sekha beneath him, stared into her eyes. Then he lowered his head and ran his tongue over her throat. His left hand encircled Sekha's breast and squeezed. Sekha growled as he began teasing her nipple through the cloth of her shirt. He gyrated his hips a little, rubbing his naked erection against Sekha's clothed abdomen. He forced her legs apart, then hooked his fingers in the hem of her pants and pulled. Fabric tore as Hellwolf pulled as hard as he could to bare those legs.

"Hey!" Sekha protested. "Don' ruin my clothes!"

Hellwolf snickered against her throat. "Sorry."

Any curse she could've said to him came out in a moan-snarl as Hellwolf slid one large finger between her legs and over the folds of flesh, his finger coming away slick. He grabbed hold of Sekha's arm with his other hand and pinned it above her head. His tongue worked against her ear for a moment, then he moved to bare Sekha entirely to him. His tongue laved at her nipples, the tiny nubs becoming solid pebbles the longer he licked and teased. His finger went back between her legs and slowly worked its way over her labia. Sekha arched up and howled as Hellwolf began rubbing slow circles over her clit, sliding down to push inside of her only to pull back out and continue torturing her.

His own erection was straining for attention, but Hellwolf ignored it in favour of tasting this intoxicating troll female, hearing her noises and making her writhe.

A fist of hot air closed around his cock, as tight a vice as he'd ever felt. Sekha's eyes were closed in concentration as she bade the wind to slowly undulate, eliciting a growl from the Tauren. Hellwolf continued to slam his finger into Sekha's body, working as hard as he could to break her concentration.

He succeeded only after he flipped her on her knees, drew her ass higher in the air, and ran his tongue over her wetness. The vice of air vanished immediately, and Sekha let out a cry that Hellwolf swore reached Everlook. He delved his tongue inside her, tasting her sweet, wet warmth, until he was quite sure her axe would be heading for his head at any given moment now. He pulled back but didn't release Sekha. Instead he just grinned down at her.

Sekha peered over her shoulder at Hellwolf, her heated eyes narrowing at the grin on his face. "What? Get on wi' it!"

"In due time, Sekha, in due time." Hellwolf drank in the sight of her sweaty, curved back, her ass displayed so delectably for him, and then he noticed the murderous rage in the troll's eyes. He dipped his head once more and ran his tongue over the slickened hole between her legs, fully intending on sheathing himself there.

Until he noticed something else.

His tongue slowly began a trail up to Sekha's asshole. He delicately probed the area with his tongue, his eyes ever on the woman to watch for signs of distress. But Sekha was too far gone in the rising heat to notice just what Hellwolf was doing. One hand the Tauren used to manipulate Sekha's clit and labia, while the other reached for his pack. Timing his motions with Sekha's cries, Hellwolf pulled out a vial of healing potion and uncorked the cap with his teeth. Then he set the open end against Sekha's ass, and before she realized his intentions, the glass vial's open end slid into her tight ass, right up her rectum. Hellwolf watched with glee as the liquid in the vial slowly drained, and listened to Sekha writhe and curse at him in her native tongue.

He left the vial there and pulled out another. This one he poured over his throbbing cock and spread with his own hand. Sekha snarled and I'm-going-to-murder-you-if-you-don't-hurry-up snarl and tried to kick out at him. Hellwolf pinned her down and removed the vial from her ass, positioning the head of his cock there instead. Sekha snarled again, and Hellwolf pushed in.

There was horrible resistance. Sekha's cries were of pain rather than pleasure – and then Hellwolf was inside that impossibly tight, dryish heat. The healing potion provided a dual use – healing Sekha's tearing flesh and making it easier for Hellwolf to slide deeper. He pulled out slightly, then pushed back in, repeating the motion again and again. He slid one hand under Sekha's stomach and pulled her back up into his lap, sinking deeper inside her with each thrust. Her hand grabbed into his wrist and her head fell back as she cried out over and over again. Hellwolf's other hand slid between her legs and his fingers began rubbing over her clit. Sekha twitched this way and that, impaling herself on Hellwolf's cock until he was almost balls deep in her ass, and growing tighter by the minute.

Hellwolf groaned into Sekha's shoulder, his cock locked in an impossibly tight vice and his fingers growing slicker with Sekha's fluids. His balls were growing tight – his cock was pulsing inside of Sekha, squeezed tighter and tighter as Sekha's body was consumed by passionate fire.

Sekha cried out as the fire swept through her, starting in her abdomen and womb and going right to her brain. Reason shut down – all there was was the fire. It consumed her, burned her inside to outside, and she came hard. Hellwolf's eyes rolled back into his head as Sekha's ass clamped down on his cock and pulsed with living fire. That fire spread into his cock and up his spine – Hellwolf came hard into Sekha's ass, filling up her passage with his seed.

They slumped back onto the cave floor, Hellwolf's softening cock sliding out of Sekha's passage. Sekha lay on top of Hellwolf, her eyes closed, her chest heaving for breath. After a moment, she sat up and rolled off the Tauren, almost crumpling to her knees.

Hellwolf propped himself up onto his elbow. "Sekha?"

The troll female stretched and gingerly knelt beside the dying fire. "We're gonna work out some rules," Sekha said, glancing over her shoulder at Hellwolf.

"What kind of rules?"

The fire flared bright behind Sekha, throwing her features into shadow and making her eyes glow.

"That's what we're gonna discuss." Sekha purred. She rose to her feet with just a slight wobble and concentrated long enough to call earth to her. Hellwolf watched in stunned awe as an arm made entirely of earth, and held by fire, formed on Sekha's empty shoulder.

"Now," Sekha said happily. "Roll over." She sauntered toward him.

Hellwolf took note of the fire smoldering in her eyes.

He obeyed.


End file.
